


Resolve

by RuffNTumble



Series: Paily Collection [1]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, F/M, is that still a tag?, no beta we die like men, paily, paily anchors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuffNTumble/pseuds/RuffNTumble
Relationships: Emily Fields/Paige McCullers
Series: Paily Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725283
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Resolve

When Emily woke up, she was alone in the bed. She stretched, blinked for a  
moment or two, and then yawned. Where is... wait a minute? This isn't her  
room. It's...

...Paige's.

She smiled a little at the memory just hours ag0. After their kiss (earth-  
shattering and soul shaking as it was) they kissed, and kissed, and kissed some  
more before Paige pulled away, trembling, suggesting they did something else.

So they swam. Naked.

No sex, though. Emily had wondered about it aloud, curled up in Paige's lap  
after their swim wrapped in a towel. Paige had kissed her shoulder and said not  
now.

Emily had to admire that - it was quite romantic and dashing of the girl.

However, they had fallen asleep after drying off and climbing into Paige's bed  
(with a few kisses here and there) dressed in some pajamas Paige found.

But she was alone... which scared her a little bit.

"Hey," She heard softly from her left. She turned, and saw Paige sitting on a  
chair, chin on her knees, smiling.

"Hey," she said, getting up and crawling over to the other girl. "What are you  
doing up?"

"Watching you," Paige admitted softly as Emily settled in her lap.

"Watching me?"

"Yeah. I wanted... I wanted to make sure it wasn't a dream." Paige murmured,  
laying her head on Emily's shoulder and sighing

"Well, it's not a dream. I'm here... it's real."

"I'm glad," The girl mumbled, laying a kiss on Emily's neck. "But see... for the  
past few months, I've done nothing but dream about you. All night, you'd be  
with me, but when I woke up, you'd be gone." Paige smiled then, her eyes never  
leaving Emily's. "This time, you were here."

"I'll stay for as long as you want me to," Emily managed, quite moved by  
Paige's declaration.

Paige grinned, "How about forever?"

Emily laughed. "Sure." She sobered again, and then said, "I'm sorry I put you  
through so much pain."

Paige shook her head, "its okay. Don't worry about it. Let's not forget the time I  
tried to drown you."

"I told you I forgave you for that didn't I?" Emily asked, kissing Paige gently. "It’s  
okay. I get it. You were scared, and you did come and apologize to me."

"Still. I hurt you. I'm sorry." Paige murmured.

They sat there, listening to nothing- well; Emily listened to Paige's heartbeat. After a long moment, she looked up at the other girl. "Paige?"

"Yeah?"

"Did... did you wait for me? After... the masquerade." She had always sort of suspected it- kind of figured it out but didn't want to understand it.

Paige didn't answer her right away. A long pause, and then she murmured  
softly, "Yes."

Emily's heart stopped. "You waited for me."

Paige put her hand under Emily's chin and lifted her face up so she could kiss  
her, long and sweet and sure. When she pulled away, there were tears in her  
eyes. "I...would wait forever for you."

"Why?" Emily asked.

"Because... I fell in love with you the moment I saw you in the locker room at  
school." Paige was quiet. Her voice was barely audible. "I knew I wanted you  
for the rest of my life the moment I uh, kissed you in your car, and you didn't  
pull away."

"I was in shock," Emily snarked, but Paige continued.

"I knew I wanted to be yours and yours alone. My heart broke when you lost  
Maya. I wanted to do anything I could to save you... but I knew you had to figure  
stuff out." Paige said softly, her eyes never leaving Emily's as tears tracked  
down her cheeks. "And that night," her voice broke, "when you came here, I  
wanted to just keep you and keep you safe and not let anyone hurt you, /ever/."

Emily hugged her close, kissing away the tears. "I'm here now, Paige. And I'm  
not leaving. I'll keep you safe, too. I promise."

Paige didn't answer, instead kissing Emily back just as ardently as they did by  
the pool not hours earlier.

Emily moaned into the kiss, trying not to all but climb into the other girl's skin.

After a few dizzying moments, Emily pulled away, panting, Paige's eyes wide  
and dilated. "We should, uh... get back to sleep. You have practice in the  
morning."

Paige sighed, putting her forehead against Emily's. "Coach wouldn't kill me if I  
missed one practice."

"But I will," Emily nudged Paige's shoulder, "You're the captain now, you have to  
be responsible."

"Don't want to," Paige groaned, nuzzling the spot under Emily's ear.

Emily shivered, but decided to be more firm in her resolve. If Paige wanted their  
first time to be special, it would be, and it wouldn't happen right now...

No matter how much she so wanted to strip naked again and jump the girl's  
bones right there.

They fell back asleep, curled up under the blanket, and for the first time in a  
long time, Emily felt...

Whole.


End file.
